Fate Brought Us Together
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: A [One Shot] consisting of Neo and Trinity after Revoultions. Fate brought them together, so i made them die together. Added Content, a paragraph or so.


**A/N:** This isn't intended to make sence...it's supposed to be weird. I wanted to make something so this is what i made.

**Summary: **A One Shot consisting of Neo and Trinity after Revoultions. Fate brought them together, so i made them die together.

**Lyrics:** _Within Temptation_: Say My Name and Never-ending Story.

**Fate Brought Us Together**

**_Say my name  
So I will know you're back you're here again  
For a while  
Oh let us share  
The memories that only we can share  
Together_**

The rain drops had emerged with red bloody tears along his cheek, turning every drip of water into a dark red as it gradually made it's way down his face to then fall off the bottom of his chin, into the puddle that surrounded him. Everyone was gone. The agents, disappeared within a matter of minutes.

Crows above him, screeched in a warning sign of victory, their beaks glistening in the sun which was appearing over some tall buildings. He looked up, and eserted his gaze upon what seemed a woman who was in the far distance and was staring at him with great anticipation. Perhaps his eyes were fooling him, he did not know. Instead, he gracefully made his way over to the womans loaction.

He streched out an arm to gingerley touch her hand and caress it. Not rough, but gently enough for her to feel the touch that Neo was producing.

_**You touch my hand  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind  
I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again**_

Was it her? The Trinity that had been horrificly killed not long ago? His future wife, whom he was prepared to ask for her hand in marriage? The mother of his future children? It couldn't be...she was dead. They had a similarity between them. They were both dying...

_**We breath the air  
Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?  
You're not aware  
Your hands keep still  
You just don't know that I am here**_

''Trinity...'' He spoke in such a clear yet confused tone of voice. He stepped closer towards her and noticed that she was bleeding. The holes that were produced from the earlier car crash were still there, a reminder of the pain and loss that Neo had suffered. As for Trinity...she had suffered alot, but here, right in front of him, she was standing, breathing, smiling, laughing...dying...

She lurched forward and toppled Neo over. She wasn't a great weight but the force was huge, which resulted them both being on the floor, Trinity on top.

_**Please say my name  
Remember who i am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am**_

''Neo...'' She spoke, playing with the sunglasses that Neo still had over his eyes. She pulled them off to reveal his eyes.

_**It hurts too much  
I pray now that soon you're released  
To where you belong **_

''Yes?'' He answered, all of his attention focused on Trinity.

''I'm dying Neo...so are you...''

''How Trinity? How did you get here?''

She placed the sunglasses on the ground and removed her eye gaze from his eyes.

''They jacked me in...'' She spoke, so calmly.

''But how? You were dead''

'' I know...it was a reverse situation, they brought me here so i can die...again...with you...here. **Fate brought us together.**'' Her breathing became laboured and pausing was regular.

''But, i defeated Smith...why am i here again?''

_**We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?**_

''I don't know...fate brought us here. No buts anymore Neo. I'm here, your here. **Let's die together**'' She cuddled him as to show that she would never let go. Neo moved them over, so now he was on top and without any hesitation, he began to kiss her softly then passionatly on the lips, as to take her in and breath life into her. It failed.

''I love you...so much Neo...so much'' This was Trinity's last sentence.

Blood oozed from her fatal wounds and gradually dispersed onto Neo's jacket, causing him to tremble under her light body. He shifted her as he felt the ice coldness

of her skin. He would have to endure at least half an hour more of suffering...

When he began searching for Morpheus, he never expected such a _journey _as he had encountered. Hours of hacking, minutes constantly ticking away to his unplugging.

He had never expected such an _experiance..._

Looking around, he smelt in the air which seemed so familar, so over-powered, so Trinity'ish.

His heart ached of memories of himself and Trinity, together, fighting, working, sleeping, talking...all of the activities consisted of him and her. None of them he did on his own and he was so damn thankful for that. He was begging to die already, he had enough and had already suffered enough. Surely it was only fair that his life would be ended soon?

His injuries were consequently fatal, as were Trinity's. His pulse rate decreased and he felt his bones lock together, jamming themselves into a position that he will be enternily kept in. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder, from corner to corner...

--------------------------------------------------

_You're right here. I'm holding  
you, Neo. I'm not letting you go.  
Do you hear me? I won't let you  
go._

_Don't be afraid._

_I can't lose you_

_You're not gonna lose me. You feel this? I'm never letting go._

_I know. You don't think you're coming back. I knew it the moment you said you had to leave. I could see it in your face. _

_Just like you knew the moment you looked at me that i was coming with you._

_Took me ten minutes just to buckle up one boot. But i'll tell you something. Six hours ago i told the Merovingian that i was ready to give anything and everything for you. Do you know what's changed in the past 6 hours? Nothing_

--------------------------------

He opened his eyes for the last time and took in his surroundings one last time. Trinity was next to him and he grabbed her hand with great difficulty. Once he did, he squeezed it, until his body took control. His hand loosend the grip and slipped on the floor. His eyes finally came to a close.

Neo, The One, was dead.

_Fin._


End file.
